mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
Spike is a man of purple and green dragon. It is the spark Twilight assistant, and one of the main characters of my friendship Little Pony is magical. He is known for its ability to provide rolls of magic and Celestia princess with her fiery breath. Personality Spike is a bit sarcastic and often laughs at the misfortune of others. However, it is very helpful and positive towards evening. Despite the protection of their masculinity and often dismissive of things he considered "feminine", which is often seen to be as excited as everyone else. Can be a bit of insecurity, in particular its role as Twilight "assistant number one" after the acquisition of new friendly company. One feature that has grown throughout the report series are taking Spike. Initially, he was forced to time in the autumn of his friends when he announced that the Iron Pony Race, and later, very depressed when Pinkie Pie was founded announcer current magazines (and was obviously excited when he asked her to be his co- presenter). He will continue this success suitable for the task, which is a rarity, he emcees a fashion show. Skills Pico has the ability to transport rolls back and forth between the spark and Twilight Princess Celestia. He sends notes to the magic of fire from their mouths and blowing in the breeze. You can also send notes at once, as is seen in brush Griffin (also as shown on the Ticket Master, Spike is able to carry other items such as tickets to the gala). Belching received scrolls up. This ability appears to be deliberate in comparison with the instinct, if not specifically to go to send notes or items of the princess, who breathes "regulate" the fire that burns the elements, like the book, Owl accidentally burns so many ends well. Another example was in the barrel when he blew the fire to roast food. Pico appears to have no control over the reception of messages, however, when the princess sends a message, belching up if you want to or not. Some fans of comedy refer to this capability as "hot mail", referring to the two commonly used email program and SPIKE unique method of sending messages to the princess. This ability seems to be specifically related to the message he and the Princess Celestia, never has been send or receive messages from anyone but her. During the attack the dog and pony show, Spike dug for rare gems. He uses a variety of techniques, including hands pawing at the ground, using a splay of his tail with a shovel, and bouncing on his tail like a jackhammer. Stress does not seem to him the ring less. Spike holds the iron stomach, and is an omnivore, in the true sense of the word. The jewels are its favorite food, like all dragons, even though it was also seen eating grass (which he says he wants the grass very well, but hopes that restaurants would Gems), donuts (preferably favorite donut shop back Canterlot), muffins and even dug from the trash that poisoned the first half of the city, Applebuck Season. Relationships Twilight Sparkle - While Spike is the spark apparently Twilight Wizard, which sometimes takes the role of little brother or a counselor. He never hesitated to point out their deficiencies - often with sarcasm and jokes. However, both share a genuine affection, and always ready to support when he gets into real trouble. It is also interesting to note that the two have known since the time when Spike was hatched, as shown in the brand Chronicles Cutie. Rarity - Rarity Spike a crush on the time he saw her, and she does a lot of times his attention. Green is not your color, loves to offer her body for the rarity pincushion applied, if he's going to wear. In boast busters, tries to impress her with his whiskers evoked through the magic of the Twilight. This company was stuffed with little success. Spike is convinced that maybe the mustache was not enough, and believes that the addition of a beard, too. Because he loves so much, Spike has also been shown to be protective of rarity. This was particularly the Dog and Pony Show, when he did his best to protect his Diamond Dogs, though he eventually won, and the rarity of ponynapped, however. Fluttershy - After a clumsy first debate, Twilight, Fluttershy communications Spike and his shyness disappears immediately. Why did not you ever seen a talking baby dragon, before he takes to learn everything about him, and proceeds to tell his story Spike whole life until they met. Spike is close enough to Fluttershy, take care of his animals Dragonshy him, and hugs of relief after thinking he was in danger of being Pinkie Keen. Pinkie Pie - Spike is often shown to react positively to Pinkie Pie, if only because it seems to find its fun evening nuisance. The time for friends fall with the announcement of two functions, where Spike struggles to maintain its course with a rather odd comment. Also helps to be in a drum while playing the piano in your song. In the Party of One, full of fear in the nature of Spike little strange when the first, under the false impression that his friends avoid him, Spike asks aggressive about why they are apparently ignored. Fortunately, the spirits of the little finger are raised later when she found that her friends were preparing to organize a surprise party for her, and Spike appear soon forgotten moment of madness as Pinkie casually enjoyed gems, promised s' spoke. Apple Jack - Jack Spike and Apple on a regular basis is a dismissive attitude toward the other, this is especially stressed the fact that they do not share a lot of spoken dialogue. But Spike is encouraged Jack to Apple twice and have Applebuck Season buster. Although the tension between them is subtle, Apple Jack seems to be fond of him along with the infantile nature of Spike. It seems to take some of the band's good humor, though, as when he almost kisses the dog and pony show while she was day dreaming of a rarity. Rainbow Dash - The first section, Spike Rainbow Dash and immediately think of as an extraordinary athlete, when he and Sparkle Twilight will meet for the first time him and see him clear the clouds of heaven in ten seconds. However, throughout the episode, Spike still trying to find ways to save, as was used in February gave him a rarity in the past as the bait for the Diamond Dogs, and even his own imagination for saving her from her prison to be strong and muscular knight. Nevertheless, the rarity of the Kings is almost completely neglected, even though she loves him, but only because it is a wonderful for him. Appearance Trivia *Spike is based on the appearance of his generation, rather than an incarnation of his generation version 3, with some changes happening Lauren Faust himself. He is also the second main cast member, who was part of the original My Little Pony. This is because Hasbro lost the rights to names, almost all the original characters', with the exception of Apple Jack and Spike (who was still a dragon). *Spike has also appeared in My Little Pony: The Movie, but the scales were pink at the time and he had a different voice actor. It was a close friend of the protagonist of the film, a pony boy named Lickety Split. It is also a variation of the film boxart, equipped with Generation 2 ponies Ivy, Sweet Berry and light heart, although none of these ponies are actually in the film. *Interestingly, the voice of Spike actresses (Cathy Weseluck) and scarcity (Tabitha St. Germain), both expressed the characters in the manga Death Note. Protagonist expressed Weseluck St. Germain area all expressed secondary character Naomi Misora. They also voiced characters in anime, Megaman NT Warrior. Cathy expressed Weseluck ill children, Tabitha St. Germain while Maddy expressed. *Spike Fluttershy called a "baby" dragon magic of friendship, Part 1, and later noted in The Chronicles of Cutie Mark Spike was born from a dragon egg Twilight as a child, he made a few years younger than it. Along with the nap of a hundred years of the dragon Dragonshy, it is clear that dragons mature very slowly and possibly may live thousands of years. *Spike prefers to eat rocks when the food pony, as shown in the episodes of Ticketmaster and later. *In the episode Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has proven very sensitive and easily concerned not love Twilight and / or lose their jobs. *Sunset can be seen as a surrogate for Spike, which, while it is not his biological mother, she hatched and cares for him (even though it often treats him more like a younger brother of a son) . *In the first episode, while telling the story of his life Fluttershy Spike said he was hatched from an egg purple and green. In the episode The Chronicles Cutie Mark, we see that the egg was lavender with dark purple spots. *Spike is the only main character who has never sung. * *In the episode the Griffon Brush-Off, Spike said he was fireproof, but the owl's well that ends well, spines slightly burned by the dragon wild. *Spike through everypony do not know how you think, what it sees as too sentimental, touchy situations, stick his tongue out and pointing his finger to his mouth open to show disgust. At the end of the brush Ticketmaster six to embrace, to react to the situation with Spike, which will precipitate the message delivered to Princess Celestia rebuke from Apple Jack (because he knows he is about to push out the message). *In the episode of the brush-off tap, Spike has been humming the theme song of the sample while collecting the rolls before being pranked Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Gallery